metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Pirate Militia
Pirate Militia are the lowest-ranking and most expendable of the Space Pirate forces in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. They are mostly composed of criminals and slaves, yet they obey their superiors surprisingly well. This is attributed to a rumor that disobedient militia often end up as dinner for higher-ranking Pirates. The Pirate Cargo Drones seem to contain a Militia's head, which could be another cruel punishment among Pirates. Morphology Pirate Militia hailing from the Pirate Homeworld share the same basic structure of their higher-ups: Their bodies are brown and eel-like, with four pairs of eyes, sharp-toothed mandibles and artificial limbs grafted on. However, as the lowliest in Pirate society, Militia are given very little; even their artificial limbs are literally bare-bones, consisting mostly of metal rods with little organic tissue. They are commonly starved by their higher-ups and desperate Militia have been known to eat vermin like Scritters, despite risking illness by ingesting the creatures' toxin. After their planet was corrupted, they lacked the Phazon enhancements that standard troopers bear, but seemed to have been corrupted anyway (possibly because of the Leviathan impacting their Homeworld). Oddly, their scans state that they are not Phazon-enhanced, yet some are capable of entering Hypermode. However, this is somewhat plausible, as seen in the case of the PED Troopers, who do not have any actual Phazon enhancements to their bodies but instead use an external Phazon supply. This could also be true in the case of the Pirate Militia, though the source of this supply is not visible in their armor. Also, while the render of the Pirate Militia (in the gallery) does not contain a single trace of Phazon, their model during gameplay portrays them with Phazon-coated bodies (the same is also true of the officially released artwork of the Pirate Troopers). .]] Varieties Several types of Militia exist in Corruption. Despite having armor and shields, Militia are still very weak. Pirate Militia The standard Pirate Militia are given very little in terms of equipment: Their projectile weaponry is feeble compared to their their Trooper brethren, and they have only retractable energy scythes for melee combat. They have no armor whatsoever, making them vulnerable to as little as a single charged Power Beam shot. Shield Pirate Militia Shield Pirate Militia are Pirate Militia equipped with the Shield Pirate Trooper's energy shield. The shield protects the user from most small arms fire, but it can be ripped off using the Grapple Lasso or destroyed with Hypermode attacks. The Pirate's energy can also be drained using the Grapple Voltage. They also need to lower the shield to shoot their guns, so it is possible for Samus to avoid the attack and quickly shoot the Pirate while it is exposed, before it lifts the shield again. Armored Pirate Militia The Armored Pirate Militia are Pirate Militia equipped with grey, beam-resistant armor although the armor is vulnerable to Missile attacks. Militia possess a lesser muscular bulk than that of the standard Pirate Trooper, so little that the standard Trooper armor looks too big for them. Although their armor is said to be beam-proof, in actuality it is only moderately effective against them and can actually be shattered with a few Charge Beam shots, which is useful when fighting them before the Missile Launcher has been obtained or if Samus is low on Missiles. Logbook entries Unused Varieties In the files of Corruption, 4 unused variants of Militia can be found, each with specialized armor identical to the variants of Pirate Troopers seen in the game. Advanced Pirate Militia Advanced Pirate Militia were intended to be Pirate Militia outfitted with a green-colored armor. The armor was to be weak against Missile blasts, but resistant to beam attacks. This would essentially make them a stronger version of the Armored Pirate Militia, which their Logbook entry touches upon; apparently, the Advanced Pirate Militia were comprised of successful members of the Armored Pirate Militia who had received promotions. AdvancedPirateMilitia.png AdvancedShieldMilitia.png Assault Pirate Militia Assault Pirate Militia were to represent the best of the Pirate Militia. They would have been equipped with sloped, translucent orange, Missile-deflecting armor. Interestingly, their Logbook entry indicates that they would be instated into the official Space Pirate army if they proved themselves worthy. AssaultPirateMilitia.png AssaultShieldMilitia.png Unused Logbook entries Locations *Maintenance Station *Xenoresearch Lab *Repair Bay A *Jousting Field *Cargo Dock A *Conduit A *Flag Bridge Access *Repair Bay Shaft *Port Observation Deck *Lab Access *Ventilation Shaft *Proving Grounds Lift *Hub Access *Temple Generator *Conduit C *Ancient Courtyard *Transit Station 0203 *Transit Station 1104 *Generator Hall South *Concourse *Craneyard Trivia *Scans reveal that disobedient Pirate Militias are rumored to end up as "dinner" for higher ranking Pirates. Disturbingly, this implies that the Space Pirates are not at all above cannibalism. *These groups are stated to be composed of criminals, though all Pirates are technically criminals. This indicates that the Pirates have their own set of rules, not unlike many real-life organized crime groups. *Pirate Militias are seen using Hypermode although their scans mention that Militias do not receive any Phazon enhancements of some sort. This, however, only occurs in higher difficulties. *A militia is a military group of armed, ordinary civilians, implying that the Pirate Militias - being composed slaves and criminals, are simply given weapons and forced into combat. *While not a militiaman, one Space Pirate in the ''Super Metroid'' comic was underfed similarly to Pirate Militia. Gallery Image:Militia_Cell.png|(left to right) A Militia with an Armored Militia in the [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]]. Pirate Militia.PNG|Space Pirate Militia render ru:Пират-ополченец Category:Space Pirates Category:Pirate Classes Category:GFS Olympus Category:Norion Category:Bryyo Category:Elysia Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Cyborgs Category:Unused Bosses and Species Category:Food Category:Gandrayda Category:Creatures that can enter Hypermode